El sanador de mi dolor
by Merodeadora Black 28
Summary: TwoShot. Dramione. Hermione huye de Reino Unido sin decirle nada a nadie, rompiendo de esta manera su relación con Draco Malfoy. Él la busca, y cuando la encuentra se entera del motivo por el que huyó su prometida, se propone a sanarla.


**Dolor**

* * *

El timbre sonó tres veces. Y unos pasos se apresuraron hacia la puerta. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, la joven mujer se quedó petrificada al ver a su visitante.

—Tú —susurró cuando encontraron su voz.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás «Tú»? ¿Cómo te atreves?

La mujer trató de cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero el rubio hombre intuyendo lo que ella interpuso su pastel entre la puerta y el marco de esta, luego con el nivel de empujón entraron en la estancia.

—¡Vete! Específicamente la joven mujer.

No, hasta que hablemos. Hasta que me des una buena explicación de porque me abandonaste —siseó.

—Lo nuestro no había funcionado —respondió ella dando varios pasos lejos de él.

—¡Maldición, Hermione! —Gritó el rubio—. Estábamos a punto de casarnos, y tú me dices que nuestro nuestro no había funcionado.

La castaña frotó inconscientemente sus manos sudorosas en su jean. No dije nada por varios minutos, pero cuando finalmente hablo, lo hice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por favor, Draco, veterano. Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Draco se enfureció más con esa respuesta, caminó hasta ella y la agarró fuertemente por los brazos. Ella se sorprendió y cuando tuvo miedo la mirada y los pensamientos esos ojos grises, tembló.

_Sus ojos son como los de... él_ , pensó Hermione.

Draco notó su mirada de terror y su temblor. Su mirada se suavizó.

—¿Hermione? ¿Por qué tiemblas? —Preguntó. Ella no respondió—. ¡¿Hermione?! —Gritó.

Y de pronto ella comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Suéltame —susurró.

—¡No! —Demandó Draco—. Encontrado me tuvieron tres años. ¿Me escuchas, Hermione? ¡Tres años! —Enfatizó—. Y ahora que tengo junto a mí, no me voy a ir hasta que me expliques porque me dejaste.

—Por favor, Draco, suéltame —rogó Hermione mientras sus lágrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Draco hizo lo que ella le pidió, se alejó unos pasos.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

Ambos no dijeron nada por varios minutos. Pero Draco no dejaba de mirarla. Notó que ella estaba más delgada, pálida, con sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiéramos podido dormir bien los últimos días; y por último notó su temblor. Él parpadeó. Nunca la había visto hacer eso, ni siquiera cuando había sido torturada por su razón, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione Granger tenía _miedo_ . Pero ¿a qué le temía?

—Hermione —la perdió, pero la aludida siguió observando el piso—. Hermione, mírame —pidió, pero ella no lo hizo—. ¡Te dije que me mires! —Gritó.

La castaña tembló ante su tono de voz y lentamente fijó sus ojos marrones en los grises de Draco.

—Hermione pensó Draco acercándose a unos pasos a ella, pero ella retrocedió tanto que se chocó con la mesa del comedor—, yo aun te amo…

—No, cállate. No digas nada más y vete.

—¡No me iré! —Sentenció el rubio—. Es momento que pongamos todo en claro.

—No entiendes que yo no quiero hablar contigo... ni verte...

—¿Por qué?

—Es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están. Esto no será bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Draco se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, en señal de desesperación. Luego fijó su mirada en ella.

—Hermione, te amo, y sé que si hablamos podremos resolver nuestras diferencias. Podremos...

—No —dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos—, lo que tuvimos fue un error.

—¿Un error? Por Merlín, Hermione, ¿te estas escuchando? Íbamos a casarnos y dados que fue un error. ¿Es que acaso no me amabas? ¿Acaso que mi padre siempre tuvo razón?

Hermione palideció al escuchar mencionó al alcalde de Malfoy.

«Pequeña sangre sucia, tú nunca serás parte de mi familia», «No permitiré que manches mi apellido», «¿Cuánto quieres para alejarte de mi hijo?». Esas eran unas de las muchas frases que le había dicho el padre de Draco.

—Es eso, ¿verdad? —La cuestionó Draco cuando la vio empalidecer a la sola mención de su progenitor—. Mi padre...

—¡Cállate! —Explotó Granger—. ¡No lo menciones!

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Por qué no quieres que mencione a mi padre? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te amenazó?

Hermione soltó un sollozó.

—No me preguntes, por favor.

—Siempre lo sospeche. Pero le creí cuando dije que no tenía nada que ver con tu desaparición. Que estúpido fui. ¿Con qué te amenazó? —Le pidió. Pero Hermione solo se dedicó a observar el piso, perdida en sus pensamientos—. No debes preocuparte por nada, Hermione. Él ya puede hacerte nada.

Draco se estiró su mano y la colocó en la barbilla de la chica y la movida, esta al sentir tal contacto se puso rígida.

—Merlín, Hermione, puedes decir la verdad; y yo te prometo que nada te pasara. Te lo repito él ya no puede dañarte.

_Demasiado tarde, Draco. Él ya me hizo mucho daño_ , pensó la ex Gryffindor.

—Hermione, no importa con lo que él te haya amenazado, te aseguró que ya nadie podría separarnos. Te amo. ¿Es acaso que tú ya no me amas? ¿Es eso, Hermione? ¿Ya no me amas?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Draco junto con sus labios con los de ella, no pudiendo evitar más tiempo sin probar sus labios. Pero Hermione no le respondió el beso, es más, colocó las manos en el pecho del rubio y lo empujó.

—¡No! —gritó—. No vuelvas un besarme. No vuelvas a tocarme.

Draco había sorprendido por su reacción, ella nunca lo había rechazado. Ella siempre le responde los besos con ganas. Pero ahora… la ira se hizo presente nuevamente al creer que la chica lo rechazaba porque estaba interesada en otro hombre.

Él se alejó de ella.

—Que idiota fui al creer que todavía me amabas, pero al parecer ya tienes otro, ¿verdad? —Su tono de voz era ácido—. Tal vez nunca debí buscarte. Tal vez... —no termino de hablar, y dándole la espalda se asignará hacia la puerta.

Hermione se quería indecisa, una parte de ella quería dejarlo ir, pero la otra parte que quería que él se quedara con ella y la ayude a un curar sus heridas.

Y entonces ganó la última parte.

—Espera, Draco. Quédate... —rogó.

El aludido se volvió hacia ella, y la cambió de pies a cabeza.

—Por favor —susurró la chica.

Y antes de poder hablar, un llantito lo distrajo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es un bebé? ¡Responde!

—Sí —susurró Hermione, y un temblor la volvió a sacudir.

—¿Es tuyo?

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un nuevo sollozo.

Ese sollozo respondió la pregunta de Draco. Era su _hijo_ . Apretó los puños con fuerza. Él había ido a buscarla para buscar respuestas y para rescatar lo que habían tenido, mientras que ella había tenido un hijo con otro hombre.

Él la maldijo de una y mil maneras distintas mentalmente. Cuando la guerra había terminado y luego los juicios contra su familia se habían llevado a cabo, había sido ella la que con más fervor lo había defendido, la que le había dado una oportunidad de poder demostrar sus sentimientos, de poder ser la persona siempre quiso ser... y ella nunca lo había despreciado como lo habían hecho sus supuestos amigos. Y él pensó que podría confiar en ella. Que estaba en su naturaleza ser leal y buena.

Pero al escuchar el llanto del niño. De su _hijo_, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ella era como cualquier otra. Tal vez incluso peor, porque lo había abandonado din darle ninguna explicación y no solo se conformó con eso, ella había tenido un hijo con otro hombre. Sin tener el coraje de terminar su relación antes.

Y él había creído que algún día podría ser el padre de sus hijos. Que imbécil había sido.

Se acercó a ella para reclamarle, pero luego cambió de parecer, él no supo que fuerza lo dominó, pero en vez de marcharse fue directo a la habitación de donde aún estaban probados los llantos.

—No —susurró Hermione, pero ya era tarde porque escuchó una puerta abierta, ella rápidamente lo siguió. Lo encontrado parado junto a la cuna, estático—. Draco, déjame explicarte...

Pero Draco la ignoró, él estaba mirando fijamente al niño llorón en su cuna. No podría creer lo que perdió. Ese pequeño niño era... era un calco de él. Cualquiera pensaría que también era hijo suyo. Pero él sabía que no lo era. ¿Por qué? Sencillo Porque él siempre había respetado a Hermione, por primera vez en su vida quiso hacer bien las cosas. Así que él nunca había insinuado ir más allá de los besos y las leves caricias que se profesaban...

—Así que puedes explicármelo, ¿verdad? —Exigió Draco. Se volvió hacia ella, con el fuego de la ira en su mirada—. Bien, te escucho.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y suspiró. Se tomo unos minutos para ordenar sus ideas, pero Draco ya no tenía paciencia para escucharla.

—No tienes que decir nada —siseó—. Todo está muy claro. Tú y mi padre me traicionaron. ¡Fuiste la amante de mi padre! Por eso él siempre quiso separarme de ti. ¡Me das asco!

—¡No! Hermione negando con la cabeza. Y su estómago se volvió de solo pensar en eso—. Nunca, yo...

—¡Cállate! —Gritó por encima de los llantos del niño—. Maldita sea la hora en que te dedique más de una mirada. Maldita sea la hora en que empecé a cortejarte —Hermione evitó cubrirse los oídos con las manos como una niña, pero las palabras del hombre que aún amaba se clavaban en su corazón con hierro al rojo vivo—. Yo siempre te respeto, te trato como un caballero trata a una dama, pero al parecer a ti gusta ser tratada como una mujerzuela, porque mi padre solo te quería para...

—¡Tu padre me violó! —Explotó Hermione, no pudiendo soportar tantos insultos. Ella no se lo merecía.

Draco se volvió rápidamente hacia ella. No pudiendo creer lo que había dicho la bruja.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó al borde de la histeria. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal—. ¿Qué dijiste? —Exigió.

Hermione soltó un sollozo.

—Tu padre me violó —repitió limpiándose las nuevas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

Draco se acercó a ella y volvió a tomarla por los brazos.

No es cierto, tratando de evitar pensar que su padre había... diablos, ni siquiera podríamos pensarlo.

Hermione asintió, mientras su mente se perdía en esa espantosa noche.

_Draco acababa de irse vía gripe roja. Hermione estaba en la cocina preparándose un té cuando un sonido en la gripe roja la hizo volver a la sala._

_La bruja sonrió pensando que era su novio, pero cuando enfocó su vista en la chimenea, su expresión alegre cambio a una seria._

_No era su novio._

_—__¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó con desconfianza._

_Ya que el trato con el padre de su novio no era bueno. Es más, Lucius Malfoy quería evitar a toda costa que su único hijo terminara con una hija de muggles, por muy heroína de guerra que esta fuera._

_Lucius le dedicó una fría mirada._

_—Vengo advertirte por última vez, Granger consideró con un tono autoritario._

_Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho._

_—Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, señor Malfoy —espetó Hermione—. Y ya sabe mi respuesta. Yo amo a su hijo y no lo dejo por nada del mundo._

_—Trate de ser amable contigo, Granger, pero no me dejas de otra._

_Hermione describió sus brazos, se acercó unos pasos al rubio y llevó una mano a su bolsillo trasero, por si acaso tuvo que sacar su varita para defenderse._

_No me amenacé._

_Lucius fue más rápido que Hermione, sacó su varita y llevo la punta de esta al blanco cuello de la bruja._

_—Ahora harás lo que yo te digo —empezó con un tono de voz déspota—. Vas a buscar a Draco y terminarás tu relación con él, luego tomarás todas tus malditas cosas y te iras del país. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Pero Hermione no respondió y no tuvo miedo alguno al rubio. Sigilosamente tenido un hechizo no verbal, que mandó volando a Lucius y este chocó contra una pared._

_Malfoy se recuperó de la sorpresa y fijo su fría mirada en la bruja. Se puso de pie lo más dignamente posible sin apartar la mirada de Hermione._

_—Así que te gusta rudo, ¿verdad? —Susurró Lucius acomodándose la túnica con una mano mientras que con la otra mano guardaba su varita dentro de su bolsillo._

_Hermione pensó todo lo que hizo el rubio con desconfianza. ¿Qué está haciendo ?, se preguntaba._

_Lucius se acercó a Hermione, pero ella lo apuntó con la varita. Él sonrió._

_—__No dé un paso más, Malfoy. Se lo advierto._

_Lucius tendrá las manos, dándole a entender que no le haría nada._

_—Solo quiero que te alejes de mi hijo __—dijo bajando las manos—. No quiero que una bruja impura como tú manche mi apellido._

_—Lo amo y nos vamos a casar, ¿por qué no lo puedes entender?_

_—Chica estúpida rápidamente Lucius y lentamente una macabra sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Si tanto quieres estar con un Malfoy... tendrás lo que quieres._

_—¿__Qué es…?_

_Hermione no termino de hablar porque pronto se encontró tirada en el suelo. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Un dolor punzante en la boca y el sabor de la sangre la hizo saber lo que había pasado. Lucius la había abofeteado. Se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano._

_Y cuando se aproxima la cabeza, Lucius le sonreía funestamente._

_—__¿Qué pasó, sangre sucia? —Se burló._

_Hermione que había dejado caer su varita ante el golpe, rápidamente el buscó por el suelo, cuando encontró el quiso alcanzarla, pero Lucius fue más rápido y la patente lejos de su dueña._

_—__No ha sido una buena niña, sangre sucia __—decía__ Lucius como si estuviera hablando de un niño de cinco años__—__. Tendré que enseñarte modales... y a obedecer._

_Hermione se arrastró por el suelo cuando lo vio acercarse a ella._

_Lucius se agachó y la tomó de los cabellos._

_—Tendrás lo que quieres, sangre sucia. ¿Por qué quieres huir?_

_Hermione con miedo, ya que notó en los ojos de Lucius una locura igual a la de Bellatrix._

_—Si usted me hace daño ..._

_—__¿Qué?_

_—Se lo diré a Draco._

_Lucius rió._

_—Se lo dirás a Draco —y regresó a la vez que le dio un tirón en los cabellos de la bruja, ella hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¿Y crees que esa es una amenaza?_

_Hermione quiso respondedor, pero de pronto unos labios se presionaron con fuerza contra los de ella. Hermione trató de empujarlo, pero la fuerza del rubio se lo impidió, y una mordida en el labio la hizo gritar._

_Lucius se separó de ella y se relamió el labio._

_—Nunca había probado la sangre de una sangre sucia probado y luego rió._

_Y como todavía tenía la agarrada de los cabellos, la ponía de pie, ella soltó un gritó de dolor._

_—__¿Qué ocurre, sangre sucia? ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿No querías a un Malfoy?_

_—¡Suélteme! —Pidió la bruja, y aunque quiso sonar demandante, Malfoy pudo escuchar el temor en la voz de Hermione._

_Lucius la arrastró de los cabellos y cambió hacia el sofá, Hermione trató de levantarse para escapar, pero el cuerpo de rubio se lo impidió. El peso del cuerpo de Lucius le impedía respirar. Ella nunca había estado de esa manera con un hombre, ni siquiera con Draco._

_—__¿Estás llorado? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lucius fingiendo amabilidad. Hermione no se había percatado de lo que estaba llorando, pero tenía que reconocer lo que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía pasar y ella sin poder defender, ya que su variedad estaba por debajo de algunos de los muebles._

_—Por favor —rogó—, por favor, señor Malfoy... no lo haga... yo le prometo que no se lo diré a nadie si se va a ahora..._

_Lucius rió nuevamente._

_—__¿Y qué más?_

_Hermione dejo escapar un sollozo._

_—Y... me alejaré de... de... Draco..._

_Lucius fingió pensarlo._

_—Demasiado tarde —se mofó—. Si hubieras sido una niña obediente más antes, pues... —negó con la cabeza._

_—Por favor —gritó Hermione._

_—__¿Sabes una cosa, sangre sucia? Ahora entiendo a Draco —hizo una pausa para observarla y pasar una mano por su mejilla. Hermione se removió incomoda__—__, a pesar de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia, puedo ver que eres hermosa —su mano bajo por el cuello de la bruja, luego sus hombros y el inicio de sus senos—. Y si Draco te disfruta, ¿por qué yo no?_

_Hermione pensó asco al sentir las manos del rubio tocándola._

_—¡No me toque! —advirtió._

_—__¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré las órdenes de una sangre sucia?_

_Y sin esperar un minuto más, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Hermione, ella se resistió a abrir la boca como Lucius quería que hiciera, pero al no lograrlo volvió a morderle el labio, esto hizo que la chica abriera la boca y él aprovecho para meter su lengua._

_Hermione lloraba por la impotencia, y por más que con sus puños lo golpeara, esto aparentemente desafió más porque la besaba con más fuerza._

_—¡Ya basta! —Siseó Lucius tomándola de las muñecas con una mano._

_Ahora le besaba la mandíbula y el cuello._

_—¡No, déjame! —Gritó Hermione._

_Lucius se separó un poco de la bruja para burlarse de ella. Hermione notó la lujuriosa y oscura mirada del padre del hombre que ama._

_—Por favor, déjeme —volvió a suplicar la bruja—. No haga esto. No lo haga._

_El mago no le respondió, soltó sus muñecas, para luego proceder a abrir con fuerza la blusa de la chica, todos los botones saltaron por todas las partes._

_—Pero que tenemos aquí observando lascivamente los senos cubiertos con un simple sujetador blanco de la bruja—. No es justo que mi hijo sea el único que te disfrute. Ya verás que yo soy mejor amante que mi hijo._

_Hermione, llorando y golpeando a Lucius en el pecho._

_Lucius tuvo la mano y le dio una bofetada. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Hermione quedo en estado de shock._

_—¡Estúpida! —Siseó Lucius, y con rapidez le arregló la blusa y el sujetador, dejó a la vista del rubio dos montículos turgentes, blancos y con pezones sonrosados—. Vaya, quien podría imaginarse que tendrías todo esto muy bien escondido, Granger._

_Él tuvo uno con su mano y le apretujó un pezón, haciendo gritar a Hermione, se inclinó para llevar el pequeño pezón a la boca, lo succionó con fuerza._

_—__¡No! —Gritó la bruja—. ¡Deténgase, me hace daño! —Volvió a suplicar._

_Lucius volvió a golpearla en la cara, sonriendo al verla llorar, con sangre en el labio y con uno de sus pómulos amoratados por el golpe. Como Hermione dejo de moverse, el mago aprovecho para succionar y morder el otro pezón, demoro varios minutos allí, y finalmente fue dejando besos por todo su vientre hasta detenerse por los jeans. Desabrocho el botón, bajo la cremallera y de un tirón le quitó el jean, luego le arregló las bragas blancas y las heridas al suelo._

_Lucius sonrió. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una joven bruja desnuda debajo de él._

_—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, sangre sucia —anunció el rubio._

_Se inclinó nuevamente y comenzó a tocar y besar a los músicos, mientras que Hermione siguió llorando, no sabía cómo detenerlo. Le tenía mucho miedo._

_El mago se quitó la túnica, y cuando comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y el pantalón, Hermione trató de alejarse retrocediendo en el sofá, pero Lucius fue más rápido y abrió las piernas para poder colocar entre ellas._

_—Quieta —le susurró en el oído—, te va a gustar._

_—__No lo haga... por favor... Hágalo por Draco..._

_Lucius la besó a la fuerza, callando así sus suplicas._

_—Sigue suplicando, sigue llorando —le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, dejando una fea marca—, eso me excita más —y frotó contra ella su erección._

_Hermione lo empujó, pero el cuerpo de Lucius era muy pesado._

_—__No…_

_Lucius se bajó su ropa interior; con una mano colocó su erecto miembro contra su entrada y con su otra mano la tomó de los cabellos obligándola a mirarlo._

_—Mírame a los ojos —le ordenó con la voz ronca por el deseo, pero ella se resistió—. Mírame, maldita sangre sucia… o será peor._

_Hermione tuvo que hacer lo que se le ordenaba, y con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas lo miró._

_—Deténgase… _

_Lucius le sonrió lascivamente y mirándola a los ojos, de una sola estocada se introdujo en ella, Hermione gritó por el dolor y Lucius gimió de placer, ya que ella estaba muy estrecha, él al instante se dio cuenta de que la prometida de su hijo era virgen, o bueno, lo había sido, porque ahora él la estaba haciendo suya._

_—Te estuviste guardando para mí, sangre sucia —se jactó Lucius mientras la penetraba con rudeza—, para ser mi puta, ¿eh? —gimió._

_Hermione lloraba, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Ella tan solo esperaba despertar, deseando que todo esto no sea más que una pesadilla._

_Pero lamentablemente no era una pesadilla. No lo era._

_Lucius no detenía sus movimientos por más que Hermione le suplicara que lo hiciera, que le dolía, él solo gemía y gruñía con placer, a la vez que bombeaba con más fuerza._

_—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con burla—, ¿te gusta que sea rudo?_

_Hermione no respondió a esa pregunta tan absurda. Era obvio que no le gustaba._

_—¡Responde cuando te haga una pregunta! —gruñó a la vez que bajaba la cabeza para succionarle un pezón._

_—¡No! No me gusta —respondió entre lágrimas._

_—Peor para ti, putita —siseó—. Oh, maldita sea, eres tan estrecha —gimió, embistiéndola fuertemente._

_Hermione estaba muy quieta, porque si hacia un movimiento era como darle a entender a Malfoy que estaba participando. No sabía cuánto tiempo más lo tenía que soportar, pero le pareció que Malfoy había estado por horas dentro de ella, diciéndole palabras obscenas, gimiendo y gruñendo como un animal._

_Hasta que finalmente un par de embestidas más, Lucius llegó al éxtasis con un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que expulsaba su semen dentro de ella y caía exhausto._

_Minutos después Lucius se levantó, observó su miembro con rastros de sangre de la virtud de la bruja que estaba acostada en el sofá mirando a la nada. Rió entre dientes mientras acomodaba su ropa interior y sus pantalones, recogió su túnica y se la puso._

_—Me has hecho pasar un buen momento, Granger —espetó observando ahora el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, deteniéndose especialmente en su entrepierna la cual estaba con sangre mezclada con su semen. Se acercó a ella, beso su mejilla y dijo—: si le cuentas de esto a Draco, lo negaré. Y si me denuncias ante el ministerio, lo seguiré negando. Pero eso sí, cuídate de mí, porque cuando te atrape te encerraré en un cuarto solo para hacerte mi puta personal._

_Hermione tembló._

_—¿Entendiste, sangre sucia?_

_Ella asintió._

_—Bien, eres una buena niña —se incorporó, pero antes de irse recogió la braga de la chica, la dobló y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica._

Hermione salió de sus espantosos recuerdos cuando escuchó la voz de Draco.

—No… ¡No! ¡No, maldición! —dijo el rubio con ira.

—Es verdad —susurró Hermione, mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué? —gruñó Draco pasándose ambas manos por sus cabellos.

Hermione no le respondió, ¿qué podría decirle? Que su padre era despreciable.

Se alejó de Draco para calmar al pequeño que aun gimoteaba en su cuna. Lo tomó en brazos y lo meció. El rubio bebé pareció reconocer los cálidos brazos de su madre, porque enseguida su llanto minoro.

—Tranquilo —le susurró besando su frente.

Draco miraba la escena con rabia, tristeza e impotencia.

—¿Cómo puedes? —la cuestionó.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo observó, algunas lágrimas aun manchaban sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo puedo? ¿Qué?

—Quererlo. Aceptarlo. No sentir desprecio con solo verlo.

—Él no tiene la culpa de lo que me paso —respondió la bruja volviendo su mirada al pequeño en sus brazos—. Él es tan inocente.

Cuando el bebé dejo de llorar, la castaña volvió a besar su frente y lo colocó nuevamente en su cuna, movió su varita y una melodía empezó a sonar en la habitación.

Hermione salió de la habitación y Draco la siguió.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Hermione? —la cuestionó apenas estuvieron en la sala de estar nuevamente.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco se sentía dolido por no confiar en él.

Suspiró.

—Porque tu padre me amenazó. Y yo… yo estaba muy asustada…

Draco la abrazó al verla tan frágil, ella nuevamente se quedo de piedra ante el contacto, aun le seguía temiendo a ser tocada; pero se tuvo que recordar que él era Draco, el hombre que ama, no tenía por qué temerle, así que lentamente pasó sus brazos por la cintura del mago.

Hermione aspiró el perfume tan familiar de Draco, lo había extrañado tanto, lo había necesitado tanto.

—Debiste decírmelo —le susurró con un ligero tono de ira—. Debiste confiar en mí para poder meterlo en Azkaban.

—¿Y de qué hubiera servido? —preguntó la bruja separándose de él—. Meterlo en Azkaban no borraría lo que me hizo.

Draco la miró incrédulo, dándose cuenta que la Hermione que había conocido desde que eran unos niños no quedaba nada, y en su lugar solo estaba una mujer temerosa e insegura de sí misma.

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Potter o Weasley?

—Por la misma razón que no te lo dije a ti, además me sentía tan humillada y avergonzada…

—Hermione…

—¿Sabes que hizo después de que acabo? Se quedó con mis bragas —dijo Hermione mirando a la nada—, las dobló y se las guardó en su bolsillo. Me dijo que serían un bonito recuerdo, que lo sacaría de vez en cuando y qué pensaría en mí.

Draco escuchaba horrorizado cada palabra de decía Hermione. Su padre. Su maldito y desgraciado padre había violado a su futura esposa.

—Él me dijo que me marcaría. Me dijo que nunca lo olvidaría mientras viviera, que si tú intentabas tocarme… pensaría en él. Dijo que yo era una… una puta creada exclusivamente con el propósito de ser usada. Un agujero para ser llenado. Dijo…

—Hermione, detente —pidió Draco, ya no pudiendo escuchar más.

Pero Hermione tenía la necesidad de desahogarse, y ahora que había empezado a hablar sentía que no podía parar.

—Dijo que no quería que su hijo manchara su apellido casándose con una sangre sucia como yo. Pero a él no le importo eso.

»Al siguiente día tome lo indispensable y hui. Al comienzo no sabía a donde ir, así que de tanto pensar creí que lo mejor era ir a otro continente. Estados Unidos me pareció una buena opción, nadie se imaginaria si quiera que la valiente Hermione Granger se escondería allí —dijo con sarcasmo—. Y después de dos meses, cuando creí que podría tener una vida meramente «normal», descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y Draco se sentó junto a ella, le tomó una mano y le dio un leve apretón.

—¿Y luego qué pasó? —le preguntó.

—Al comienzo estaba horrorizada y no lo quería —confesó—, no quería ningún recuerdo de él… ya era suficiente castigo las pesadillas —lo observó con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—. Soy una mala persona, ¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No lo eres —le respondió—. Cualquiera en tu situación no querría al hijo de su… violador.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, sintiéndose despreciable.

—Incluso… pensé en abortarlo. Pero no pude hacerlo. No pude. Cuando estuve a punto de tomarme la poción… me di cuenta que iba a matar a…

—Está bien, Hermione. No lo hiciste, eso es lo que importa —dijo apartándole con sus manos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Luego pensé en tenerlo y después darlo en adopción para que creciera con una verdadera familia —hizo una pausa como recordado—. Pero a medida que pasaba los meses y lo veía crecer dentro de mí, la idea de alejarlo de mí se fue desvaneciendo. Y cuando lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, lo supe, quería que se quedara conmigo.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Draco cuando Hermione parecía un poco más calmada.

Hermione sonrió levemente.

—Daniel… como mi padre.

—Es buen nombre para un… —Draco se interrumpió, sabiendo que lo que menos querría escuchar Hermione es que su hijo es un Malfoy.

Hermione se tensó, porque, aunque Draco no había terminado la oración sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir.

—¿Sabes? Siempre creí que tendría a tus hijos… no a tu hermano —admitió Hermione con voz cortada—. Pero nada me preparó para…

Draco se quedo en shock por unos minutos; _su hermano_, no lo había pensado. Pero era verdad, el hijo de Hermione era su… hermano.

—Hermione —dijo él tomándola de las manos suavemente—, yo podría ser el padre de Daniel…

Hermione se levantó de golpe del sofá soltando las manos del rubio.

—No sabes lo que dices… no puedes…

Draco se paró detrás de ella.

—¿Y por qué no podría? De todas formas, ese niño lleva mi sangre y nadie dudaría de que es mi hijo. Legalmente seria mío.

—Pero no lo es, Draco.

El mago se pasó una mano por sus rubios cabellos, en señal de desesperación.

—Hermione, te amo, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado. Cásate conmigo…

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso…

—¿Por qué no? —exigió Draco colocándose frente a ella.

—¿Es qué no me ves? —dijo la bruja con pesar—. Ya no soy la que solía ser, estoy dañada, jamás podría… estar contigo… —sus mejillas se sonrojaron—, _íntimamente_.

—El amor no es solo sexo, Hermione —le aclaró—. Te amo, ya te lo dije.

—Eso dices ahora, pero si acepto casarme contigo, pronto te cansaras de mí porque te verás atrapado en un matrimonio sin pasión.

—Nunca.

—Hay veces que no soporto que nadie me toque, Draco, y las pesadillas muchas veces me mantiene despierta toda la noche.

—Respóndeme algo, Hermione. ¿Me amas?

La aludida lo observó.

—Sí, te amo —dijo sin dudarlo.

—Entonces no hay más que decir. Hermione Jean Granger, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—Sí —respondió Hermione.

Draco sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña cajita, la abrió y de allí sacó un anillo de compromiso. El mismo anillo que le había dado la primera vez que le propuso matrimonio. El cual Hermione se lo había enviado de regreso antes de irse.

Era un hermoso anillo de plata, con una esmeralda rodeado de pequeños diamantes.

Draco le tomó de la mano y lentamente le deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Draco llevó su mano a la mejilla de la bruja y la acercó a él, sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, lento, pero lleno de amor.

—Le daré mi apellido a Daniel apenas regresemos a Reino Unido —dijo Draco.

—¿Regresar? —se alarmó Hermione—. Pero… y…

—No debes preocuparte por él, Hermione —dijo el mago adivinando los pensamientos de su prometida—. Lucius no volverá a lastimarte.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Draco mencionaba el nombre de su padre con rencor y asco. Y que decir que ya ni siquiera lo llamaba «padre».

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque está muerto.

Hermione se sorprendió ante tal noticia, pero no lamentaba para nada la muerte de aquel hombre tan repugnante.

—Al parecer traicionó a uno de sus _amigos_ , y este terminó asesinando. Un digno final, ¿no te parece? Pensamientos con sarcasmo.

Hermione no respondió.

—Prepara tus cosas, Hermione, nos vamos ahora mismo. Apuesto a que Potter y Weasley te echaron de menos.

¿Qué les voy a decir cuando me pregunten por Daniel? —Cuestionó Hermione preocupada.

—Lo que es lógico, que es hijo mío.

Hermione le sonrió y lo abrazó, por primera vez sin sintiendo miedo hacia un hombre.


End file.
